Spirit of the Desert
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Life and Death have a balance in the world. Yet when children of a God are pulled in by mortals how do you think this would cause disruption?


Egypt. A land of secrets, mystery…and the unknown.

A chill hung in the air tonight. Ra had just barley set when an unearthly cold settled over the capital city.

Pharaoh Atem, along with his council await win the throne room. Claims of a monstrous beast, powerful enough to drag three cattle away, have been sighted in the next village over.

With a threat as this so close to his palace Atem dispatched fifty soldiers and twenty guards to capture this creature, alive. Regardless of heard his cousin's constant complaints on how unnecessary it was sending out such a large about of sources for one beast they had no confirmation ever existed… Atem wasn't going to take any chances.

He had clearly noticed the terror in the eyes of his people, the one's whom told him of the creature.

Now, only six days after the men were returning. The beasts in arms.

The council didn't need to wait long for within an hours' time thunderous roaring rumbled throughout the palace, startling all in the throne room as they poised for a battle. Many more roars were hard, getting louder and louder, until the pitch became so fierce it rumbled the very core of the court.

After what seeming like a forever shaking of roaring it all just stopped. Silence to deep to the point everyone could hear the other breathing. Heave and unnerved.

Suddenly a deep foreboding growl echoed behind the room's stone doors. In a slip second the doors were slammed open. A massive cluster of men dragging the monster of the beast into the room. The creature snarling and growling as a few more roars boomed in the vast room. Staggering behind was a small group of men dressing in wrappings. Some even limping.

"What in the name of Ra is that thing?" Mahado gasped in horror.

The creature was indeed monstrous. It looking like a cat. A very, very, _**very**_ oversized cat. At least two and a half to three men tall. It's length…possible four to five men if laid down in a line from head to feet. It's pelt was a golden-ginger with light brown stripes seemingly just slashed about that looked to be fading. Giant paws that without a doubt sealed razor sharp crocodile teeth-sized claws. Its long tail with golden tuft at the end lashed. Fur furiously fluffed as its white tipped ears pressed down to that massive head. Eyes of honey fire burned into Atem's crimson gaze.

All about with still remaining and decent men who were swarmed around the beast all gripped think chains of iron that were connected to the creature. All around the feline chains and cuffs clipped, clasped and were wielded shut from damaged, due to the beasts' struggles, succored all over its arms, legs, waist, neck and eve some around it's tail. Mitts' of layered crocodile hide cover its paws to ensure of clawing and a fabricated muzzle was forged out of crocodile hide, some peaces of iron and cloth to help secure its hold.

Once the men brought the creature to the room's center they all heaved one big tug, bring the beast to the floor with a sarah grunt. The mew quickly secured what chains they could in the ready made iron stakes in the stone floor. It was clear no all the chain ends would fit, but all the important one's were what mattered.

The moment the feline was down gasps and pants rasped form the exhausted men as harsh and heave huffs left the large feline's maw in grunt'y, growl-like pants. Those rages golden eyes never left Atem's gaze.

For a good while no one moved. No one spoke.

"My Pharaoh, what are we to do? This creature is far to big for any of the cages we have." Isis glanced the feline's way. "Plus it seems to give off a power that my necklace is being rendered useless."

That the priestesses statement the other council member checked there items, gasping in horror to find they to were powerless. Even Atem could not longer feel the course of dark magic flowing through him from the puzzle.

"What manner of beast it this?" demand Aknadin, enraged that his power could be taken away so easily just by the near presence of this…thing!

"One not of this world, we can be assured of on that." Seth growled.

"She should be do Pharaoh?"

Atem couldn't answer Shada, let alone the rest of his council for he knew not what to do. He had never encountered a being with could negate the powers of the Sacred Millennium Item.

The creature sensed Atem's trouble and confusion at the situation. A gleam of triumph shimmered in it's golden pools of fire.

Seth spat, catching the feline's reaction. "I wouldn't dare act boastful if I were you beast. We're not the one's chained down."

Icy blue aimed to snuff out that fire only to be melted and shatter was the full brunt of those blazing honey-gold sun's breaking the stone faced priest's inner calm.

"Seth…?" When his cousin did not respond, but continued staring at the feline in a mix of anger, yet slight startle-ment Atem grew worried and is worry spiked to anger.

"Enough!" his bellow broke the gaze the feline had on Seth as it's eyes returned back on the Pharaoh. "I can not have a creatures as this to roam freely." Atem turned to a pair of guards as the door. "Kill it!" he ordered.

The creature's eyes sprang wide in realization. Shifting his head it could just see the two human's approached from the up the feline searched desperately for any holes of leaks into the outside. A fangy grin pulled at its furry lips, stunning the humans at the creatures human-like expression.

Just barely borderlining the ceiling, about a good ten feet from each other were four, small, rectangular structured window.

"What is so amusing to you monster." Atem demand sternly, but he was not expected any form of response.

The giant ca seemed to purr a low, almost growl-like chuckle before throwing its head back and wailing out a roar so intense all the humans, event though within the city drooped to the grown, clutching there ears in agony as they to cried out, pained.

999

Tender step by tender step, delicate paws and dainty, slim legs strolled through the desert. As the being's form peered over a sand dune the moon's liner glow cast over the land hitting the creature. This body began to illuminate, shimmer and glow white. Its eyes burst plum-purple in the night's shade and moon's light. The figure no longer looked to be a creature of a solidified to this world. No. It seems to have transformed to a bright and haunting apparition of the dead.

Paws no longer walked, but now seemed to glide ever smoothly over the still heated sand. Shimmering but swiftly fading light tendrils vaguely wisp-ed trails behind the figure as it silently as a tomb wondered the hills and mounds of the desert.

A swift breeze, unnatural in its cause rushed by, bringing with it a Called out cry to him.

Deep violet eyes suddens sheen'ed brighter as in a flash the figure was there, and with only a shift and a small cloud of sand it was gone.

999

The the beast finally stopped it say on the stone, cold floor heaving and panting.

It took all about five minutes for the humans to just barely be able to hear anything other then an ear-splitting rings echo and vibrate deep within the eardrums. An extra three and they were all on there feet once more glaring daggers down at the still panting feline.

"What the hell did it just do to use?"

"I don't know, "Stem answered his cousin, beamed down at the beast with empowered hate. "But I will not give it a second chance. Guards!"

The two guards had finally rise back up and at there Pharaoh's command, once more aimed to kill the large cat.

All the men that had been sent out to capture the beast backed away to the far ends of the back wall.

The two guards got in position, one of either side. They looked to there leader and at his stern nod brought do there swords.

Screeching snaps of metal rang as the guards were thrown back with a cry. There swords clanking to the floor, sliding away in pieces of two.

"What in name of Ra…!" Mahado cried as a sudden blur of white was all they saw as high clacks, the sounds of metal chipping and breaking sung about for only a moment before the beast rose to its paws. Swatting the makeshift muzzle off before ripping the paw-mitt with shreds with its teeth. The feline now stood tall, proud and freed.

"What the hell is going on?"

However Karim as well as the rest of the room's occupants were answered as a small, slim and frail looked feline came to a trot up beside the beast. It looked no taller then nearly a quarter height to an average man and about two men in length. It's fur was star white with countless black spots dotting it's form except for its throat, chest, face, underbelly and paws. Its ears complete black and black trail lined down the edges of its eyes. Like inky tears that remained stained. Three black rings rounded towards the edge before its tail tip looked to have been dipped in liquid night.

The new feline's fur was rises at it hissed and spat at the bigger of the two. The golden one's ears dripped to the sides. Its gaze hung low, as if in apology.

"Hey!" Aknadin's shout caught the arrivals attention as the smaller feline's head spun to Atem. And… Oh dear Gods!

A vortex of spiraling emotion…power, light pulsated from the white cat's eyes. Though eyes… Gems of soul stealing amethyst bore into now ember soft crimson. Striking the very depths of his core, though eyes seemed to imprint on the Pharaoh very soul.

Blinking the connection clean the white cat turned back to what seemed to be its companion, and with a sharp flick of its tail the beast sounded like it whimpered before dashed out the thrown rooms doors.

As the small feline reached the jared stone slabs, it turned, "My sincere apologies Pharaoh." Dashing out to catch up with the other feline the white cat didn't noticed nor scented the life-shattered astonishment it had just created. Some had fainted, some had actually peed themselves in frighten shock, yet all were jaw-slacked in one way or another.

It was true Pharaoh himself who voice every soul in that room's buzzing question.

"Did the beast just speak?"

Okay, before any of you start going off on me say I have to many stories to update… I will NOT be updating this UNTIL I've finished Sightseer. Plus Sightseer isn't going to be a very long story. Haven't fully figured it out, but between 18-22 chapters with a possible epilogue, and I've already started working on chapters 8.

I had seen a picture on Deviantart and the moment I did this story cause my plot-kitties to of haywire. That and I've only read one other decent story that had a similar fantasy too it, though it is a one-shot this will not be. Heads-up, I haven't really got the plot formed. Just some scenes here and there and the full ending. So it will take a while on this.

So, what Sightseer's done will be posted a poll with a list of stories. At the end of the final chapter to Sightseer or it's epilogue (which ever I decide) I'll list the stories I've fiddled with in minor detail and the poll will be to just chose which you liked.

Please do not think I'm being desperate for and choosing. Quite the contrary. The pool will be too see what YOU, as the readers, find instructing enough to want to be post first. If nothing is chosen or there's a weak amount of votes then I'll just post what I want.

So, the pool is there for YOU guys to choose what you want up first. If not, touch luck and I'll post what I want up. No matter though all my stories will be up over time.

Here's is the picture that inspired his story too me: #/d50djst (replace dots and remove spaces


End file.
